


[podfic of] one night on the falcon

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Flashbacks, M/M, One Night Stands, Panic Attacks, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: If Han was the kind of guy who thought about things like this, the idea of fucking Lando Calrissian in the ship he'd used to own would have fallen somewhere on the Cool side of the prospective ideas spectrum, probably shading to the Not really likely to happen but still fun to think about group.In which Han gets a thing or two he hadn't really ever expected





	[podfic of] one night on the falcon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one night on the falcon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824569) by [t_fic (topaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic), [topaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz), [topaz119 (topaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119). 



 

Title: One night on the falcon

Fandoms: Solo: A star wars story

pairing: Lando/Han

Author: topaz

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid 

Beta Listener: KD_Heart

 

[ MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/one%20night%20on%20the%20falcon.mp3) - Time: 18:19

 (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
